Fyros
The Fyros are a bold warrior civilisation, who value above all truth, honesty, and discipline. Determined, loyal and fierce; the Fyros rank themselves among the greatest Atysian warriors; priding themselves on the hardiness they display by choosing the tough life of a desert people. The Fyros are also dedicated to discovering the truth about the Great Dragon of Myth - much to the ire of the Karavan. However, despite their honourable intentions, the uncompromising nature of the battle-loving Fyros can lead to them being seen as brutish and wilful. Summary Principles & Traditions The Fyros hold a belief in four idealogical pillars, all of which must be upheld by every Fyros for the empire to succeed. Each pillar is represented by a monument in the area around Pyr, and any Fyros wishing to become a recognised citizen of the empire must know and understand the pillars intimately. * Truth The first pillar of the Fyros civilisation, truth is valued highly among the Fyros. This pillar, however, is selectively applied - while it is considered unacceptable and cowardly to lie to one's comrades; lying to one's enemies is simply a part of intelligent battle strategy. * Honour Possibly the strongest value of the Fyros people, honour is paramount. Fyros are expected to be upright, with a sense of integrity - petty matters or deceitful doings are considered beneath a great Fyros warrior. A true Fyros would choose an honourable death over a cowardly life. * Discipline The functioning of the Fyros empire relies upon the chain of command, leading from the Emperor down to the lowliest squad leader. If any Fyros disobeys his or her commander, they jeopardise the strength of the Fyros empire. * Justice No Fyros, not even the Emperor, is above the Law; the ancestral law of the Fyros civilisation demands the respect of all Fyros. To break the law, for a Fyros, is to act utterly without honour or loyalty. Region Imperial Dunes is situated on the continent of the Burning Desert. It was the first region of the newfound lands to be colonized by the Fyros after resurfacing from a two-year stint in The Prime Roots. Imperial scouts were the first Fyros to be sent out to locate a suitable site for the cremation of the embalmed body of Cerakos II, who died two years earlier during the Great Swarming, and whose spirit is now said to watch over the Dunes. The capital city of Pyr was established on the side of an oasis surrounded by three acid seams which spit forth fire. These fire holes now constitute the entrance points of Pyr, and it was one of these points, to the east of the city, that Cerakos was lifted to the upper regions from his funeral pyre. Pyr is, without doubt, the most impressive homin city of the newfound lands with its great halls of learning attracting homins of every race from far and wide, as did the ancient capital of Fyr in its time. The region also shelters a single outpost, Blackburn Trade Post, generally occupied by the Leviers, the only tribe of the region. Years of Fyros presence have made this desert land to one of the safest on Atys, safe enough for novices to begin to work their way up through the ranks of their office. The only Kitin found in the Imperial Dunes to stir up the Empereors spirit is the kipee, a relatively inoffensive specimen if left alone and worth preserving for its valued resources. Further to this, the Imperial Dunes harbors a host of potentially dangerous animals including the gingo, goari, capryni and the yubo. The shooki, a spitting plant, is the only native intelligent plant of the region. A Kami altar will be found inside the city. A Karavan altar is established outside the southern wall.In game Encyclopedia Unique Abilities Unique Craft Screenshots Additional Emperor Dexton Written by MoaVoa — Creation Date : Monday,27 March , 2006 *Main Psychological Traits **Like his deeply tanned face, he has been hardened by exposure, is strong, in the prime of life. **A great Fyros leader endowed with good intellect, is faithful to his duty. **Brave, confident, proud, disdains physical weakness, primes honor above all, has no pity for his victims and is not usually troubled by tender feelings (except for his mother). **Wields his great sword effortlessly, kills unflinchingly. He is a warrior emperor who, in his younger days, in the heat of the action was capable of wrenching the heart out of a slain foe. **Hurls insults at his own if they do not follow him blindly into battle. **He is also typical of a new generation of Fyros in quest of spiritual identity. In the quiet of his chambers, he prays to the great spirit of Atys. **Was brought up by his mother. Consequently there is a very strong emotional link between them. **He is afraid of mice: as a boy his mother used to punish him by locking him in a mouse-infested cupboard. *Short Biography **2480 - Born in Fyre, capital of ancient Fyros lands. **2481 - His father, Cerakos II, is killed during the Great Swarming trying to hold off the first waves of kitins to enable civilians to escape to the east. **2483 - Leanon, Cerakos' sister, stands in as Regent while Dexton is brought up by his authoritative mother, Lydia. **2489 - At the age of 9 Dexton comes under the tutelage of legendary warrior Kalus Hym in from the route of the exodus. The boy takes to Kalus who sets about teaching him the rudiments of battle, of Fyros values, and how to fight kitins. **2490 - Kalus takes Dexton with him on a campaign against the kitins. The young Fyros makes the acquaintance of a rebellious, swearing Tryker boy named Still Wyler, two years his senior and who is allowed to partake in battles with kitins, unlike himself. Given his rank and his age, Dexton is refused in-field experience and must content himself with practicing behind the lines to learn the art of war. **2492 - On return from the campaign he kills his first kitin. At the age of 12, he is already endowed with extraordinary force and is able to wield his sword with as much dexterity as any common soldier. ** 2493 - While out on a banal hunting expedition with Kalus Hym, Dexton is taken at Oflovak's Oasis by Matis bandits who threaten to slit the boy's throat if Kalus doesn't return from Pyr with the ransom money. But Dexton, using his expertise in close combat, suddenly steps into the Matis holding him, throws him over his shoulder and deftly draws the sword from the bandit's sheath in the same movement. Kalus meanwhile, takes care of the other two bandits in the flash of his great axe. While Kalus is congratulating the boy on his presence of mind, another two Matis spring from behind a tree. Dexton bounds to the side of his master with a warning cry. The boy runs through the nearest Matis to him. But Kalus receives a fatal blow in the back before turning on the last enemy with an almighty blow which cuts the bandit asunder. The 13 year old, refusing to leave his dying master to be devoured by the first scavenger to come along, carries the great warrior over the desert plains back to Pyr. Though near to exhaustion, Dexton refuses all help in carrying his beloved master the last steps to the imperial house where the great warrior is able to die in peace and honor. Since the tragedy Dexton has always harbored a smoldering though controlled hatred for the Matis despite Kalus Hym's last words of temperance and fraternity with regard to all the homin peoples. *Additionally **2498 - During an official visit from the Zoraïs, Dexton, 18, is introduced to Mabreka, an intriguing Zoraï of 13 and protégé of Hoï-Cho, the Grand Sage. Dexton is soon struck by the Zoraï's calm aura and his in-depth knowledge of the Kamis. Mabreka in return is impressed by Dexton's imposing force and knowledge of kitins. Another significant pretext gives them further reason to strike up a friendship: they had both been saved indirectly or directly from death's jaws by Kalus Hym. Dexton and Mabreka quickly become as good as blood brothers. **2499 -War breaking out between the Matis and the Trykers over Lagoons of Loria at last gives Dexton a legitimate reason to avenge the death of his mentor. He immediately rallies a strike force and thunders across Zoraï lands to join forces with the Trykers, despite the Deputy in charge of Tryker operations, Still Wyler, being against Fyros intervention. During his stopover in Zora, Hoï-Cho, then his young friend Mabreka, warns Dexton of the danger of bringing about all out warfare, at a time when the kitins could surface at any moment and so jeopardize the survival of hominity once more. Dexton promises that all bloodshed will be justified, though he will take prisoners if they will willingly lose their honor. **2500 - Dexton distinguishes himself in battle as a great leader of homins, worthy of the title of his father and his father before him. But during a lull in the battle he takes the opportunity to hunt some of the fauna in Lagoons of Loria, to take back to the Pyr. While passing through Loria Ponds he falls into an ambush and is captured by a Matis tribe, then delivered to King Yasson at a price. News of his capture finds Pyr. The ailing Leanon asks Hoï-Cho to intervene, but the Grand Sage is unable to make the journey. Instead Hoï-Cho sends Mabreka in the name of Leng Cheng-Ho, Mabreka's father who saved the life of Yasson's son at the cost of his own. *Finally **2501 - Thanks to Mabreka's intervention Dexton is handed over to the Fyros for 1 million dappers and for the release of Matis prisoners held in Lagoons of Loria. **2502 - Dexton is proclaimed emperor at 22 on the death of Leanon and invested with the great Imperial Sword. **2504 - Dexton returns a favor by giving Mabreka asylum in Pyr. Dexton becomes more and more in phase with the Kamis, and is highly receptive to the encounters between Ma-Duk and the late Hoï-Cho related by Mabreka. **2506 - With Mabreka at his side, again Dexton distinguishes himself as a great warrior emperor in a clash against invading Matis in Sawdust Mines. Dexton escorts Mabreka across the Dunes of Exile back to the jungle lands where the Zoraï takes up the reigns as Grand Sage. **2508 - Marries Xania. **2509 - Birth of his son, Lykos. **2512 - Fraternity between Dexton and Mabreka is reinforced as they fight together to clear Dunes of Exile and Knot of Dementia of a kitin swarm. **2515 - Dexton signs treaty of peace between homin peoples at Fairhaven. The subsequent peace leaves the way for trade and discovery and further insight into the Kami entities. **2525 - At 45, Dexton seeks to invest his energy in building up his empire, discovering the truth behind Jena and the Karavan, and further understanding the Kamis and the so-called eternal bliss of Ma-Duk. References